


Λόγος

by PengyChan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan
Summary: Bill knows nothing about the Axolotl, and that annoys him to no end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Λόγος/Logos: the Word of God, or principle of divine reason and creative order.

Bill knows nothing about him, and that annoys him to no end.

He’s supposed to know all about everyone; knowledge is his gimmick, along with power beyond imagination and a great taste in clothing and drinks. And the best sense of humor. And singing voice. And eyelashes.

Basically everything about him is great, really, but _knowledge_ is supposed to be the thing he’s best at, what he has in spades. His eye is supposed to see into the most secret truths of the Multiverse and, for the most part, it is true. Yet, when he turns it to the Axolotl - the oh-so-great divine being everyone keeps going on about - he sees nothing. _Nothing._

“What _are_ you, you overgrown space salamander?”

The being gazes at him with beady black eyes; beneath them another dimension burns, what’s left of it pulled slowly but inexorably into the expanding Nightmare Realm. No longer a dimension like many, but a space between dimensions, feared by all. And the Axolotl, the creature _revered_ by all, is not doing a thing to stop him.

Somehow, that pisses Bill off even further. Doesn’t he think he’s _worth_ stopping? Does he think what he’s doing doesn’t matter, that his power doesn’t threaten him? “Answer to me, Frills! I asked a question!”

The being stares at him for a few more moments. When he speaks, his voice has an odd sort of melody to it, as though each word is flowing instead of being spoken.

“I am the Axolotl.”

“Yeah, I can see that. Your frills kinda give it away. What else are you?”

“I am the forgotten.”

“Why can’t I find out a _thing_ about you?”

The Axolotl makes a tittering noise, and Bill blinks when realization sinks in. He’s laughing. Laughing _at him._

“Because you don’t want to.”

Bill scowls, too furious at his laughter to bother really listening to his senseless answer. “You think this is funny, Mr. Mighty? Take a look around you!” he snaps, and spreads his arms. Below them it’s chaos, screams and ruins and a desperate resistance that will soon be quashed. “Look what has become of this dimension, Axolotl! They invoked you, you know? Prayed for you to help! And what have you done to help them? Nothing. Because you can’t do a thing, can you?” he added, and hovered closer. There could be no touching him, no fighting, both of them astral projections whose bodies were left behind in the Nightmare Realm and in the space between time and space respectively. “I saw it in their minds, you overgrown salamander, heard it loud and clear! They wondered why weren’t you coming. Why weren’t you saving them. _Praise the Axolotl!_ Hah! All of their lives praising you, and you cannot do a thing. Because I am the most powerful one here, and you know it!”

There is a flick of a wide, pink tail. “You are wrong. As you often are,” the Axolotl says, and he still sounds amused, as though none of Bill’s words truly struck him. “That has not changed since we last met. You haven’t done an awful lot of growing up.”

“What are you talking about?” Bill snapped, confusion too great for him to even begin getting mad over being told he may possibly be wrong. “I’ve never met you before!”

The Axolotl flicks his tail again, entirely ignoring Bill’s protest. “I am no less powerful than you are. I am the Logos to your Chaos. My strength resides where your weakness lies, and your weakness is my power. I did not fight you because I cannot. I create and do not destroy, as dictated by the laws of the universe. I do not fight.”

Bill scoffs. “Yeah, right. Didn’t get the memo, wise guy? I kinda broke the laws of the universe, so–”

“All you broke was your own mind,” the Axolotl cuts him off. “Stolen knowledge obtained through lies, poured all at once in a limited, unprepared, undisciplined mind. You think you broke the tenets of the universe, Cipher? You are doing what Chaos is _meant_ to do. No more and no less. You will always follow _rules,_ whether you will it or not. And they will chafe you, always, no matter how many dimensions you burn. Until the day your flames will turn against you.”

“I won’t–”

“When that day comes, you’ll invoke my name,” the Axolotl cuts him off. He doesn’t raise his voice, doesn’t move, does nothing even remotely aggressive - and yet something about his words is enough to make Bill fall silent, all-knowing mind struggling to make sense of what he’s hearing. For a moment, for no apparent reason, it truly feels as though he’s before the all-powerful deity that rules the Multiverse. For a moment, against all logic and for the last time in billions and billions of years, he is _afraid._ “Just like those you have burned today. You’ll invoke me to save yourself. To absolve your crime. And I will answer your call.”

“Wha– the heck– no! That’s never gonna happen!” Bill screams, and the cold fear turns into something else: boiling hot anger. That is much better, far more familiar, far easier to handle. “Never, you hear me? I AM ETERNAL! And tell you what, I’ve got nothing I need you to absolve me from! Reality will bow to my will and there ain’t nothing you can do to fight me! You said so yourself! Lots of big words for one who cannot even save his worshippers!”

Bill lifts his arms, and the flames beneath them roar louder, burn higher. The screaming rises, and then begins to die down. “Guess what? _They’re_ invoking your name right now! So, watcha gonna– hey! HEY! Where do you think you’re going?”

The Axolotl looks back at him, impassable, as his astral projection begins fading, the blackness of space now visible through him. “I have nothing more to say to you.”

“Wait a minute there, you can’t just walk out on–”

“Remember my name, for you will need it,” the Axolotl cuts him off, and fades entirely, his last words lingering like an echo. “And when that comes to pass, you’ll be happy to find I am far more merciful than you are.”

Bill wants to snap back, he wants to scream, but for once he can think of nothing to say and the Axolotl is no longer there to listen to him, anyway. He just stays still for a long minute, eye fixed on the spot where the Ancient has been only moments earlier, hovering silently above a doomed dimension.


End file.
